The present invention relates to a resilient clamp for securing round articles of different diameters to a support and particularly relates to a clamp formed of a plastic material for securing pipes, cables and the like to supports, for example, the bodyplates of motor vehicles.
For securing round articles to supports, various clamps having resilient clamping walls, clips or spring-like tongues are known. By utilizing these devices, round articles within a given range of diameters can be clamped with a varying degree of force to a support. The narrowed channel opening, characteristic of clamps of this type, is widened in accordance with the diameter of the article to be secured as the latter is inserted into the clamp, the resilient walls of the clamp defining the opening normally reverting to their original position or a biased position against the article upon full insertion of the article into the clip. (See for example British Pat. No. 1,155,473 or West German Utility Pat. No. 76 16 468). In these devices, the round articles to be secured can be readily inserted by hand. However, the articles can also be pulled from the devices just as easily. Consequently, these prior clamps are at best useful only for exchanging faulty cables or pipes. Often, the installed cables or pipes jump or pop out of the clamp because of vibrations or repairs accomplished in the immediate vicinity of the clamps. This may lead to damage if, during the construction or operation of motor vehicles for example, the pipes or cable get into the range of action of moving parts and are thereby destroyed. Consequently, other than for exchanging faulty cables or pipes, the small holding face of the prior clamps is undesirable. Large or substantial holding forces provided in clamps of this type, however, usually increase the difficulty in inserting the round article into the clamp.